Various multiple chamber drink containers have been created over the years. U.S. Pat. No. 825,680 (Raymond) provides a multiple chamber container but appears to have no mixing capability. U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,800 (Santos) illustrates a two chamber container with spouts of varying diameters that can pour liquor and a mixer at the same time. U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,261 (Drobish) appears to provide a multi-compartment container for dispensing uniform volumes of liquid ingredients simultaneously in desired proportion to form a mixture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,491 (Hughes) discusses a pouring device for pouring dark and white liqueurs from adjacent containers in a bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,112 (Studnik) discloses another drink mix cap dispensing apparatus that separately stores concentrated mixes in one or more compartments. Rotating the head assembly of the dispenser selects the concentrated mix for dispensing. U.S. Pat. No. 7,299,936 (Singh) provides a beverage bottle having an outer bottle and an inner container, each holding a different liquid. The inner container, which holds liquor, for example, is twisted to slow dispensing of the liquor as compared to the mixer in the outer chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,934,624 (Seelhofer) also provides a container closure to pour out two separate liquids in a specific quantitative ratio from inner and outer chambers in a container, while U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,642 (Bambreck) diseases a beverage container having two or three chambers, an outer housing, a discharge nozzle, and a mixing nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,662,351 (Kalouze) provides a supplemental liquid storage device for attachment and use with a conventional beverage can. The device includes a mixing aperture to combine the liquids in the can and in the supplemental container.
Another device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,875,874 (Helov) discloses a mixing container including an outer vessel, one or more inner vessels and a lid. The lid closes or opens one or more of the inner vessels and the bottom of the outer vessel. U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0249472 uses a standard 64-ounce bottle and divides it into two sections. A plastic mix dial with a rounded triangular cut allows the liquid to pass through the neck of the bottle.
Despite numerous attempts of others, there exists a need for a compartmental container that has an adjustable mixing mechanism that can vary the mixing of the liquids therein when poured from the container. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a mixing container having valves that can be adjusted to increase or decrease the amount of liquid dispensed from at least one of the chambers.